<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inhalers and Cigarettes by Therealeddiekaspbrak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362750">Inhalers and Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealeddiekaspbrak/pseuds/Therealeddiekaspbrak'>Therealeddiekaspbrak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Music, Original Character(s), Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Sonia Kaspbrak is Not That Bad, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealeddiekaspbrak/pseuds/Therealeddiekaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derry has its annual music festival and at this certain one, two bands clash and find that they are actually more in harmony than they first thought, and both tug at the same string on the same stave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Greta Bowie/Mike Hanlon, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pastel pink and blue smoke filled the green, lush and vast field, streamers placed everywhere and rainbow glitter littered the grassy terrain.</p><p>Derry Music Festival had officially begun.</p><p>With his dark chestnut waves neatly and gently flowing in the wind, Eddie Kaspbrak stood by his mother's red Porsche, holding a brown suitcase decorated with flowery stickers and peace signs, gaping at the event. This was the first event he had actually managed to secure for his band, Chemical Robins, and it was huge. Sonia coughed again to regain his attention.</p><p>"Eddiebear, when will this whole thing be finished?"</p><p>"Three weeks mommy" He smiled. His mother was one of the most supportive people he had ever known, especially from the fact he was an almost closeted gay who has a huge thing for music and theatre and she had supported him regardless. 

"Make sure you take your vitamins and refill your inhaler when you can okay? I love you"

"Love you too mommy and I will make sure I remember, if not, Stan will."

With that, Sonia winked and rolled away, slowing down and waving at the Uris' as they pulled up. Stan's father's car was only a small blue mini cooper, yet it had three suitcases piled onto as well as a keyboard and keyboard stand, a large guitar case covered in newspaper clippings and architectural stickers for the aesthetic and a drum kit in the small attached campervan, in which the boys would be using to sleep, as well as a large tent which would be a chill out space for them, equipped with fairy lights, a Walkman cassette player, pillows and blankets.

"Remember boys, don't stay out too late but if you do," Donald paused and looked at Eddie, who turned a bit pink, "remember these".

Donald handed out some flashlights and glow stick bands out to them before ruffling Stan's dark brown curls and driving away.</p><p>-----</p><p>On the other side of the field, a dirty, dark grey pick up truck pulled up, black thick mud crusted around the edges. The dirt- rimmed window slowly rolled down, the smell of weed and nag champa incense puffed out in clouds as if coming from the inside of an active volcano. As the haze faded, a tall and lean boy wearing dark sunglasses opened the door and stood proudly on the grass, observing the festival. He had a joint in his mouth and his long black nail polished fingers ran though his shiny black mess of curls.</p><p>"By George, it's Derry's Music Festival if I must say so myself, come look my dear Beaverly" He murmured through gritted teeth, still holding the spliff in between his perfectly straight white teeth. Beverly came out of the side and shouted back to him, her short ginger tangled mess bouncing as she ran to where her best friend was.</p><p>"Shut up Rich, Bill's passed out" She reached back into the truck to get a lighter and began to roll her own spliff</p><p>"Some men just can't handle their cannabis" Richie threw the butt to the floor, crushing the red burning embers before clicking his teeth and winking. "Be a good sport ol' chap and give us a hand setting up camp."</p><p>Richie had come across Derry's Music Festival a few years ago, from a leaftlet left in an old gas station from when he used to leave his house at 1am to escape his parent's arguements and ignorance towards him and to meet up with Bev, who was having a hard time coping with her nightmares, created from the trauma of her father, a man obsessed with her and her body as she reminded him of her mother. Then, later on, Bill joined both of them, his issues were being the only one in his family to still be mourning the loss of his little brother Georgie, who aged 12, drowned in the local Derry swimming baths because the swimming teacher was incompetent and ran out of armbands, somehow convinced it would be okay if Georgie didn't have them for that swimming lesson. They then decided to turn these 1am meeting into band practise, thus formed Richie and The Dreamboats, Richie, which was obvious, Dream as in Bev and her nightmares and Boats, as in Georgie's last words to Bill before he got in the pool ("Can we built a boat when we get home Bill?")</p><p>He had gone every year since, so much so, he knew everyone there, all except a certain dark wavy haired boy he'd later meet on the stage ready to perform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camp was set up. The large white chill out tent was set up and was attatched to caravan with string of pale white fairy lights, almost like an indie heaven.</p><p>The caravan door had been opened revealing the inside to be decorated with flower stickers and peace signs, a brown and turquoise dream catcher hanging from it. Inside, there was a small kitchen and bathroom and bed space for Ben to get changed in as though hed been friends with the other three for 16 years, he was still overly self conscious about his body. The bed had a large rainbow mandala bed spread on it, with a large section of blues and purples and pinks painted above it, on the ceiling, forming constellations and galaxies, Stan's finest work.</p><p>Inside the tent sat millions of scatter cushions and blankets, like a fortress, and a wire of fairy lights hung over each concave crease, Polaroid pictures of the four boys hanging from the huge bunny blue clips between each light. The Walkman sat on the pillows, soon to be accompanied by Ben, who was practising their songs for tomorrow. The time was half eight in the evening as they'd spent, like most people there, all day making it perfect.</p><p>The rest of them sat outside on the floor, obviously sitting on quilted blankets to avoid getting dirty, by an average small fire. Stan was writing on a pad, humming to himself small tunes and speaking out different chords while Ben strummed those chords on his guitar slowly and carefully, taking into account each string he fingered. Eddie was whispering song lyrics with his eyes drawn to the sky. Constellations upon constellations filled his gaze as he, at the top of the hill, had the best view for stargazing.</p><p>"We were floating like a lilo, With your eyes closed, going where the tide goes" Eddie began to sing louder, then realising that the others were staring. Eddie coughed and mumbled an apology, knowing he broke the silence by was quickly reassured by Stanley, who began to sing with him</p><p>"Caught in flux, you drifted 'til you hit the sides" Mike then took a deep breath in and gently but huskily sang along</p><p>"Hold my breath another minute<br/>I can keep my head, there's nothing in it" Ben smiled and joined in, until there was a smooth and soft cortet of boyish sound as they all finished the chorus</p><p>"I'm a patient wave<br/>And it's an easy ride"</p><p>They all laughed and Stan shook his head.</p><p>"As lovely as this is, you need to save that sweet voice for tomorrow Eddie and we all need to sleep, we've got our first day on stage after all."</p><p>Eddie yawned and nodded, following Moke and Stanley into the tent. Ben locked the caravan door and put out the fire compeltely before entering the tent and zipping it up.</p><p>Eddie stared at the Polaroid. THIS is what he had awaited his while life for and now he was here, he was too excited to sleep and looking forward to finally being himself on stage, not just in his room or Mike's farmhouse . Just wait until tomorrow. Just wait until tomorrow.</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>